An optical system may comprise a single element, for example, a lens, a mirror, or a prism, or a combination of such optical elements, arranged for obtaining a combined optical characteristic. A combined optical characteristic, in turn, references a notion of describing a deviation from a nominal specification of a wavefront phase of an output radiation of the optical element, when the optical system is excited by a specified input radiation source.